


Секрет

by Luvyshka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood Kink, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvyshka/pseuds/Luvyshka
Summary: У Кита есть секрет.





	Секрет

У Кита есть секрет. 

Каждый раз, когда что-то идет не так, гнев и разочарование захлестывают до кровавых пятен перед глазами, боль и вина оглушают так, что сводит зубы, у Кита есть одно простое средство. 

Кит берет нож и режет себя. 

Наверное, это плохо и неправильно, но Кит оправдывает себя тем, что никогда не пытался причинить себе вред по-настоящему. Драматично истечь кровью в наполненной горячей водой ванной — это не про него. Кит думает, что он немного нездоров психически, если делает такие вещи со своим телом, но любимый нож и пачка пластырей всегда при нем, и одно только знание, что он может при необходимости ими воспользоваться, внушает спокойствие. Не задумываясь, затаив дыхание, сосредоточившись на бритвенно-остром блестящем кончике лезвия, одним плавным движением Кит в любую минуту может сделать себе надрез на коже, почувствовать сладкую, прочищающую мозги боль и увидеть сочные красные капли крови. Это даже лучше, чем разбить кому-нибудь нос. В сто тысяч раз лучше.

Если нужно быстро успокоиться, не дать себе сорваться из-за дурацких придирок Айверсона — можно закрыться в кадетском туалете, задрать штанину и легко полоснуть по голени. Боль отрезвляет. Если нужно наказать себя за ошибки в рассчетах траектории полета или недостаточно быструю реакцию, лучше спрятаться в ванной комнате общежития и оставить кровавую полосу на предплечье — аккуратно, неглубоко, чтобы не задеть голубоватые переплетения сосудов под тонкой кожей. Боль спасает. Если нужно усилить ощущения от дрочки и получить быструю разрядку, нет ничего слаще, чем провести острием по бедру и слизать капли крови с гладкого, будто светящегося изнутри, прохладного металла. Боль помогает. 

О, у Кита богатый опыт в этой игре и множество едва заметных тонких шрамов на теле. Главное, чтобы никто не увидел, никто не догадался. Но чем ближе Кит подпускает к себе Широ, тем тяжелее становится держать секрет при себе.

Первый тревожный звоночек прозвучал тогда, когда Широ заметил шрам на запястье. У Кита ничего не было под рукой, так что он оттянул рукав куртки и записал номер заинтересовавшей страницы из книги по истории навигации прямо на коже, чуть выше запястья. Он совсем забыл об этом, но когда позже они с Широ обсуждали предстоящий тренировочный полет Кита, внимание Широ привлекли крупно написанные черным маркером цифры, и он взял Кита за руку, развернув кисть к себе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. У Кита сердце едва из груди не выскочило. Широ провел большим пальцем по запястью, слегка надавив — так, что голубое деревце вен спряталось под кожу, а шрам побелел. 

— Как это случилось?

— В библиотеке. Нашел интересное про варп-эффект, записал страницу, — спокойно ответил Кит, сглатывая набежавшую в рот слюну.

— Нет, я про шрам, — Широ продолжал внимательно разглядывать руку.

— В детстве кухонным ножом. Я был неуклюжий, — Кит поборол внезапно навалившуюся слабость от осознания того, что его кровь бьется бешеными толчками под чужими горячими пальцами, и отнял руку. Натянул рукав куртки пониже.

— Я рад, что твоя неуклюжесть осталась в детстве, Кит. Ты идеальный пилот истребителя, — услышал он позже через динамик довольный голос Широ, который наблюдал за его мертвыми петлями и до секунды точным маневрированием в условиях воздушного боя. 

Все усложнилось, когда однажды Кит снял форменную куртку, оставшись в одной футболке, чего он обычно никогда не делал в присутствии других. Широ предложил спарринг, и пришлось раздеться. Кит надеялся, что Широ ничего не заметит. Не должен был заметить. Но когда в запале поединка Широ навалился на него всем телом, больно прижав к полу руки, то взгляд его скользнул по аккуратному ряду белых тонких шрамов, которые покрывали внутреннюю поверхность левого предплечья, как зарубки на дереве на необитаемом острове. И серые раскосые глаза удивленно распахнулись, ресницы дрогнули. Киту показалось, что в тот момент сладко заныли не только те шрамы, на которые уставился Широ, но и те, которые были надежно спрятаны под одеждой. 

Воспользовавшись замешательством Широ, Кит саданул его коленом по печени, перевернул их и оказался сверху. Они оба тяжело дышали, и Широ, конечно, был сильнее, но остался лежать под ним, не пытаясь вырваться. 

— Ладно, твоя взяла, — хрипло дыша, сдался Широ. 

Кит поспешно вскочил на ноги, надеясь, что Широ хотя бы не заметил его возбуждения, и протянул руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться. Широ принял руку, крепко обхватил пальцами запястье и встал. Они замерли совсем близко — как никогда близко — и Кит чувствовал частое теплое дыхание Широ на своем вспотевшем лбу. И на это долгое мгновение вся кровь будто отлила в то чувствительное место на запястье, которое Широ прижал подушечкой большого пальца. 

На этот раз Широ промолчал, не спросил. 

Кит не нашелся бы, что ему ответить. Множественные порезы ножом в детстве из-за неуклюжести? Не хотелось отвечать, выдумывать что-то и врать. Хотелось целоваться и трахаться, и тем вечером он едва дождался, когда сосед по комнате уедет на выходные к родителям, и, облизывая от предвкушения сухие губы, разложил на своей кровати нож, салфетки и пластыри. Даже толком не раздевшись, сбросив только штаны с бельем, Кит улегся на кровати и гладил свои шрамы, закрыв глаза и представляя, что это Широ трогает его. Голова кружилась от возбуждения, и в паху было горячо и почти больно, но Кит не спешил. Он взял в руки нож, водил им по коже без нажима, и ему казалось, будто в горячечном бреду, что по лезвию пробегают призрачные лиловые всполохи. Его руки давно так не дрожали, когда он делал себе надрез на внутренней стороне бедра, замирая от сладкой стыдной боли. Кровь притягивала взгляд, запах еще больше кружил голову, и Кит дрочил себе быстро и рвано, представляя потемневший взгляд Широ, задыхаясь и всхлипывая, пока мир не взорвался белым. 

После этого события развиваются стремительнее, чем Кит мог себе представить.

Через несколько дней после памятного спарринга они целуются в первый раз прямо в симуляторе. После блестяще выполненного Китом сложнейшего маневра, радостный Широ забегает в рубку и их будто кидает друг к другу в тесном пространстве. Кит знает, что камеры отключены, и на правах инструктора Широ может находиться здесь с ним сколько угодно, но даже если бы это было не так, он бы ничего не смог с собой поделать — настолько сильно его тянет к Широ. Они впечатываются друг в друга бедрами, плечами и губами, и это движение настолько неотвратимое, как будто две планеты сошли со своих орбит и столкнулись посреди безмолвной Вселенной. Киту кажется, что воздух вокруг них идет рябью, как при настоящем взрыве, и он крепче вжимается в Широ, пробуя его и открывая для себя, запоминая и отдаваясь в ответ.

В следующие выходные Кит везет Широ на своем байке в пустыню, к себе домой. Они играют на стареньком компьютере в какую-то примитивную стрелялку, едят привезенную с собой пиццу, спорят о вероятности существования разумных форм жизни на других планетах, болтают обо всем на свете. И целуются. Много целуются, валяясь на продавленном диване. И впервые Киту не хочется ничего большего, и он не думает о своем секрете. До поры до времени.

Когда Кит возвращается из кухни с чайником в одной руке, и чашками в другой, Широ сидит на диване и вертит в руках его нож, который, похоже, выпал из ножен, когда они обнимались.

Нож, его нож, в руках Широ заставляет Кита захлебнуться воздухом. Он чувствует, как лицо заливает краской, и ничего не может с этим поделать. 

— Давно хотел спросить тебя про этот нож. Ты никогда с ним не расстаешься... Он что-то значит для тебя? — спрашивает Широ. Мелкая приятная дрожь пробегает по спине Кита, и в горле пересыхает, когда он видит, как пальцы Широ гладят фигурную рукоятку, туго обмотанную полоской грубой ткани. 

— Это отличный нож. Он хорошо сбалансирован, и его не нужно точить. Вот и всё, — хрипло выговаривает Кит, аккуратно расставляя на столике чайник и чашки. 

— Да, отличный, — Широ уверенно взвешивает нож на открытой ладони.

— Осторожнее. Он очень острый, — предупреждает Кит. 

— Не переживай, я неплохо управляюсь с острыми предметами, — Широ улыбается, берет нож за лезвие и легко подбрасывает в воздух, ловко подхватывает внизу, — К тому же, у тебя здесь полно пластырей. 

И Кит почти готов рассказать о своем секрете — говорить взахлеб, не оглядываясь и не подбирая слов, как после одинокой молчаливой вечности в холодной пустоте космоса, но Широ откладывает нож на стол и тянет его за руку к себе на колени. Они целуются и ласкают друг друга, не раздеваясь, забыв про остывший чай, пока на пустыню не опускается плотное покрывало ночи. 

С тех пор ничего не меняется в их жизни, хотя меняется всё. Широ занимается своей инструкторской работой и новой космической программой в Гарнизоне, Кит старательно учится и становится лучшим в своем классе пилотом, и вместе с тем они будто вращаются на общей для них двоих орбите, в которой столько огня, взаимного притяжения и любви.

Широ учит Кита, что терпение — это путь к концентрации и, следовательно, успеху, а Кит старается следовать его советам, и все реже достает нож, потому что теперь у него есть куда лучшее средство для успокоения. 

Но помогает не всегда. Как в этот раз, когда Кит почти бежит по коридору к своей комнате, расталкивая зазевавшихся кадетов. Кажется, ему вслед доносятся ругательства, но он не слышит, потому что в ушах звучит смех Широ. Они договаривались пообедать вместе в столовой после занятий, но когда Кит вошел туда, он замер на пороге, увидев Широ в компании с другими молодыми инструкторами. Они о чем-то оживленно спорили, смеялись, и тот красивый высокий блондин положил руку на плечо Широ таким жестом, которого Кит на людях никогда бы не смог себе позволить. 

Терпение не помогает Киту справиться с душащей и выжигающей его ревностью. Есть только один способ. 

Кит влетает в комнату, мимоходом выдыхая оттого, что у соседа по комнате занятия еще не скоро закончатся, и направляется сразу в ванную. Он срывает с себя куртку, футболка вслед за ней летит на пол, Кит включает холодную воду и подставляет голову под струю. Умывается, стряхивает с волос воду и достает нож. Ему нравится то, что он видит в зеркале. Закусив губу, Кит водит острием по груди — невесомо и осторожно, и наконец выбрав место, делает быстрый росчерк прямо под левой ключицей. Острая боль затопляет сознание, Кит смотрит на свое бледное лицо в отражении, на режущие взгляд капли крови, сбегающие по коже вниз. Дышать сразу становится легче, в голове проясняется. 

Кто-то громко стучит в дверь. Кит вздрагивает от неожиданности, и еще один кровоточащий надрез остается рядом с первым. 

— Кадет Когане, — от голоса Широ все волоски на теле встают дыбом. Кит включает воду, лихорадочно смывает кровь с ножа, вытирает полотенцем грудь и живот, и бросает его в ящик с грязным бельем.   
Но порезы продолжают кровоточить, и он роется по карманам и в аптечке невыносимо долго, пока не понимает, что у него закончились все пластыри, и он просто забыл купить новые. 

— Кит. Я знаю, что ты там, открой мне. Пожалуйста, — слышится приглушенный голос Широ. 

Матерясь про себя, Кит натягивает футболку и куртку, приглаживает влажные волосы, и спешит открыть дверь, пока в коридоре не собралась толпа любопытных. 

Широ бросает на него встревоженный взгляд и заходит в комнату, запирая за собой дверь.

— Кит, ты в порядке? Я видел, как ты выбежал из столовой, — говорит он, внимательно осматривая Кита. 

Под взглядом серых глаз Кит сдается и обнимает Широ, утыкаясь лицом ему в плечо, и шепчет:

— Да, все хорошо.

Широ ласково гладит его по спине, затем отстраняется, не выпуская из объятий, и осторожно берет за подбородок, поднимая его лицо вверх. 

— У тебя на футболке кровь, Кит, — тихо говорит Широ и целует его в губы. Кит отвечает на поцелуй, зажмурив глаза. Широ целует его в уголок рта, щеку, подбородок, под мочку уха, шею. 

— Она черная, на ней не видно, — бормочет Кит и трется скулой о скулу Широ, как кот.

— Они у тебя все черные. Ты бываешь таким неуклюжим, — шепчет Широ, опускает голову и целует выглядывающий из проема футболки красный след. 

— Нет, просто нож очень острый, — со стоном говорит Кит, запрокидывая голову. Ноги у него слабеют так, что он еще стоит только благодаря рукам Широ.

Широ тянет ткань футболки вниз, открывая порез, и широко лижет его горячим языком. В воздухе одуряюще пахнет кровью и возбуждением.

— Расскажи мне всё, — просит Широ, наконец оторвавшись от распаленной кожи Кита. Смотрит ему в глаза так тепло и внимательно, как умеет только он.

Кит думает, что, конечно, расскажет. И покажет.   
А еще думает, как же легко и здорово дышится, когда можно разделить секрет на двоих.


End file.
